


不许离开11

by zimofeiyu



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimofeiyu/pseuds/zimofeiyu





	不许离开11

　　第十一章

当krist醒来时，不可思议的发现，自己竟然在singto的怀里睡了过去，而且睡得还很安稳。

　　“你醒了？”

　　singto看了看刚刚醒来的krist，温柔地笑了笑，“先去洗个澡吧。”

　　“嗯...”krist很听话地走进了浴室，洗澡时他听到singto还哼唱着歌曲，心中很是诧异。

　　今天，这变态吃错药了？怎么突然温柔起来了？

　　一边想着，一边洗着澡，krist竟然有想笑的冲动，难道这家伙有好事，放过自己了？

但很快krist又否定了自己的答案，他觉得以singto的性格，很难放过自己。

　　他叹了口气，走出了浴室，krist刚踏出浴室门，singto就一把拉住了他。

　　singto把krist带到了客厅。“坐啊，kit。”

　　说完他帮krist拿了个椅子。

　　这使krist有些费解，难道他真吃错药了？

　　“kit，你愣着做什么？快看，这些都是你平常喜欢吃的菜，快吃吧。”

krist受宠若惊地看着singto，“你老看我干什么？快吃啊。”

　　singto催促道，“你先喂饱你自己，在喂饱我。”

　　singto坏坏地笑了一下，这才像他说出的话。

　　krist默默地想，然后拿起筷子，随意夹了块鸡丁放进嘴里。

　　味道还不错，比off做的好吃。

　　早知道singto有这手艺，宿舍的伙食就应该交给他。

　　krist无意中笑了一下。

看着krist满意地表情，singto也笑了一下。

　　“好吃吗？”说着singto将手环上了krist的腰。

　　“嗯，味道很好。”

　　“那你多吃点。”温柔的语气让krist心中一暖。

　　“好，不过你能先把手拿开吗？”

　　“又不会影响你吃饭。”krist看向singto，咦？难道是他krist看错了？

　　为什么此时singto露出了一种委屈的表情？

　　“不会影响吃饭，但会影响胃口。”

　　奇怪的是这次singto没有说话，也没有发脾气，反而是很出乎意外地拿开了手。

“我吃饱了。”krist用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴。

　　“咦？怎么饭量变小了？还是你不舒服吃不下？”

　　singto关心地问。“没有啊...我真的吃饱了。”

　　“算了，反正你吃不饱也要喂饱我。”说着，singto看了看桌上的红酒。

　　“怎么不喝酒？”

　　“不喜欢喝，因为一喝酒醉。”

　　不喜欢喝吗？singto回想了一下，记得小gun说过krist一喝酒就醉，而且醉了以后问他什么，他回答什么。

想到这儿，singto坏笑了一下，然后用命令的口气对krist说，“喝了它！”

　　krist看了一眼singto，最终还是拿起了酒杯，但只喝了一口就放了下去。

　　“我只能喝这么多。”

　　“把剩下的也喝了，也没有多少。”

　　singto再次命令道。krist看了看剩下红酒，最后却没能再端起酒杯。singto见他没有要喝的意思，便拿起酒杯，一下把杯中的酒倒入口中，然后吻上了krist的嘴。

灵活的舌尖轻巧地撬开了krist的牙，krist只觉得一股火辣辣的液体流入喉咙，singto放开了他。krist猛烈地咳嗽了一阵，然后便觉得浑身有些发热。

singto拦腰把krist抱起，并添上他红红的脸，细致的皮肤，还有比舌尖更高的温度一下使singto的欲望升高。

　　“原来你是我最想留住的幸运~~~~~~”此时singto的手机不合时宜地响起，他有些懊恼。

　　他此刻都想把手机给仍了，但他又不能这么做，因为这部手机中的任何一个联系人都比自己厉害。

　　他只好一手搂着krist进房间，一手接起了电话。“喂，哥？”

　　“小sing，你最近也没有通告，怎么也不回来？在宿舍有好玩的东西吗？”

电话那边传来了singto大哥温柔的声音。

　　“你无聊啊？”singto没好气的问，一边说还不忘一边脱下krist的睡袍。

　　“你怎么这样说呢？我是想告诉你，我这有两瓶绝版的红酒。”

　　“然后呢？”singto轻轻地坐在krist身上，漫不经心地敷衍着大哥的话，他的另一只手已经开始温柔地进攻。

　　“嗯...好热...”身下的人毫无刻意的呻吟，让singto有些吃惊，但也同时激发了他身体上的快感。

　　“喂？sing？你在做什么？你还在听我说话吗？”

　　“嗯。”

“那你要不要啊？”

　　“该死！你给我送来我就要！没事别打电话，我忙着呢！”

　　“你忙？又没通告，又没拍摄，你会忙？床上忙吧。”

　　电话那边的人开起了玩笑，虽是玩笑，但这次还真说中了。

　　而singto却挂了电话，眼下没有什么事比krist更重要了。

singto在手上涂上润滑液后，把身下的人翻过身。

　　回想一下，以前他从未做过这种准备，难怪每次krist都要挣扎，而且第二天通常还起不来。

　　现在他全明白了，而且心中不禁有几分内疚。

　　singto温柔的、若轻若重地按摩着krist的洞穴的入口。

　　然后插进一根手指，“嗯...啊...啊...”

　　身下的人呻吟着，没有了往日的面具，没有了往日的压抑。

渐渐地，第二根，第三根手指插入，“啊...不要...嗯...痛...”

　　身下的人，不知是喜欢，还是讨厌地摇摆着纤细的腰。

　　当第三根手指插入时，krist的呻吟声有些委屈。

　　“疼吗？”singto温柔的问。

　　“啊啊...嗯...”身下的人没有回答，只是呻吟着。

　　singto看着身下的人，他真怀疑刚刚灌进krist肚子里的到底是酒，还是春药。

随着singto腰身一挺，一个硬大的东西进入了krist的体内，“不...不要...啊...”

　　singto发现此时的krist更加可爱，逐渐，速度越来越快，随着krist的一声惊呼，singto射了出去。

　　感觉到下体传来krist的灼热后，singto刚刚发泄完的分身又肿了起来，他看了看身下的krist，此刻早已疲倦地睡去。

“别看了，人家不要你了。你还挺什么？”

　　他看了看自己的分身，自言自语道，唉，看来今天要自己用手解决了。

　　singto温柔地抱起krist的身体，走向地毯，又走了回来。

　　床上？还是地毯上？

　　最后他还是把krist放到了床上，他俯下身，温柔地轻吻krist的每一个角落。

　　额头，眼睛，嘴，脖子，锁骨...直到确定每个角落都拥有自己的味道后，singto才安心睡去。

ps：下集预告：下集有kit的告白，虽然不太明显...- -还有就是singto的深情告白 还有的就不能说了~~~~~灭哈哈~~~~飘~~~~~~~


End file.
